memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
No Time Like the Past (novel)
For the Gold Key comic with this title, see: }}. Publisher's description :Stardate 6122.5: A diplomatic mission to the planet Yusub erupts in violence when ruthless Orion raiders attempt to disrupt the crucial negotiations by force. Caught in the midst of tense and dangerous situation, Captain James T. Kirk of the finds an unexpected ally in the form of an enigmatic stranger who calls herself “Annika Seven.” :Stardate 53786.1: Seven of Nine is taking part in an archaeological expedition on an obscure planetoid in the Delta Quadrant when a disastrous turn of events puts Voyager s away team in jeopardy–and transports Seven across time and space to Yusub, where she comes face to face with one of Starfleet's greatest legends. :Stardate 6122.5: Kirk knows better than most the danger that even a single castaway from the future can pose to the timeline, so he and Seven embark on a hazardous quest to return her to her own era. But there are others who crave the knowledge Seven possesses, and they will stop at nothing to obtain it–even if this means seizing control of the Enterprise! Summary Kirk is attending a diplomatic meeting with the Yusub alongside Federation commissioner Santiago, to try and dissuade them from giving safe harbour to Orion raiders. However, the Orions raid the meeting and Kirk is only saved by the introduction of a mysterious woman calling herself Annika Seven. Seven of Nine was on a mission in the Delta Quadrant which discovered an apparent monument to Kirk. A machine nearby set off a chroniton burst that injured Janeway, Tuvok and Neelix and sent Seven back in time. Seven explains to Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scotty and Santiago that she has been transported back in time and needs their help to return to the future. Santiago wants to use her future knowledge and shares his thoughts with his aide Cyril Hague, who is actually an Orion agent. Inscriptions lead the Enterprise to sites of Kirk's earlier missions on Gamma Trianguli VI and Cheron, where Seven journeys into the past to collect various artifacts. The Orions follow them, intending to capture Seven and sell her to the Klingons. En route to their final stop on Sarpeidon, the Enterprise is lured into the Klingon Neutral Zone by a false distress call. Spock and McCoy are taken hostage and the Enterprise is attacked by the Orions. Seven apparently tries to leave the scene in a shuttlecraft and is drawn aboard the Orion ship, where she self-destructs. The Orions withdraw and Hague is exposed. Unknown to anyone except Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scotty and Santiago, Seven was beamed off beforehand. Kirk and Seven venture down to Sarpeidon's past but Kirk is killed in an avalanche. Seven meets an image of Nehwa, the creator of the atavachron, who regrets how his machine was misused. He set up a complex quest to lure someone to the site of his new machine, in the hope they could do what he could not and destroy it. Seven complies. Seven is returned to her own time and summons help from Voyager. Kirk is returned to just before their meeting on Yusub, allowing him to defeat the Orion ambush and capture Hague. References Characters :Akuta • Elaine Bergstrom • Sharon Blackhorse • Chakotay • Pavel Chekov • Chotto • Rick Cozzone • Daol • RoMusscu Dihana • Famrac • Fissa • Habroz • Cyril Hague • Luz Hernandez • Jadello • Kathryn Janeway • K'Mara • James T. Kirk • Lael • Charlene Masters • Leonard McCoy • Neelix • Nehwa • Elizabeth Palmer • James Pierce • Pommu • Rathis • Michelle Robbins • Vincent Santiago • Montgomery Scott • Seven of Nine/Annika Seven • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Daniel Tang • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Udik • Ufgya • Nyota Uhura • Vaal • Vaen • Papa Yela Anti-Maker • Atoz • Ali Baba • Bele • Boogeyman • Borg Queen • Lewis Carroll • John Christopher • Arthur C. Clarke • Leonardo da Vinci • • Devil • the Doctor • Benjamin Finney • Flint • God • Samuel Greer • Erin Hansen • Magnus Hansen • Hippocrates • Hugh • Judas Iscariot • Kang • Edith Keeler • Aurelan Kirk • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • Locutus • Lokai • Marla McGivers • Harry Mudd • Nostradamus • Tom Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • Gary Seven • Khan Noonien Singh • Sniilor the Eighth • Tyree • V'Ger • Zar • Zarabeth Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Beta Niobe • bridge • Center for Biological Security • Cheron • Coalsack Nebula • • Delta Quadrant • engineering • Gamma Trianguli VI • gymnasium • Klingon Neutral Zone • Milky Way Galaxy • Sarpeidon • shuttlebay • sickbay • transporter room • universe • Yusub • Yusub system Altairian Abyss • Amerind • Argelius II • Arret • Asogola system • Babel • brig • Camus II • Deep Space Station K-5 • Deep Space Station K-7 • Demon's Crack • Deneva • Earth • Exo III • Galactic barrier • Garden of Eden • Georgia • Glasgow • Great Forest • Hell • Hokilee system • Lost Sphinx of Sniilor the Eighth • Malthus Prime • Mars • mess hall • Mount Rushmore • Mount Seleya • Mudd • Neural • New Alaspus • Nexus • Paoli VI • Ricou IV • Rigarus • Rigel • Saturn • Scottish Highlands • Sheol • Shore Leave planet • Tartarus • Uglogla Prime • • Wolf 359 • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • Cheronian stealthbomber • Galileo II (Class F shuttlecraft) • Navaar ( ) • Orion ground vehicle • O'Spakya • sand-schooner • shuttle • sled • ( ) Ares IV • Borg cube • • car • circus wagon • Doomsday machine • • ( ) • maglev train • ( ) • tank Races and cultures :Andorian • Cheronian • Human (Alpha Centauran • Cossack • Gypsy • Italian • Luddite • Russian • Terran) • Mavelan • Orion • Qubbezu • Sarpeid • Talaxian • Vaalian • Vulcan • Yusubi Bixoxi • Borg • Gabrallian • Gorn • Horta • HoSo • J'smorru • Kazon • Klingon • Phiema • Quefian • Romulan • Solem • Species 4673 • Species 8472 • Species 9591 • Styxxian • Taaf • Tholian • Za'Huli States and organizations :Federation Diplomatic Corps • Orion Syndicate • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Dominion • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :adrenaline • agriculture • air filter • airlock • Anchilles fever • android • anesthezine • antigrav field • antigrav plate • antimatter • archaeology • atavachron • atmosphere • atom • automated accuracy scan • ax • Big Bang • biobed • biology • bio-scanner • black star • blast door • blood • bomb • bone • • booster • Borg tubule • brain • bulkhead • bullet • Bussard collector • Butterfly Effect • camera • carbon dioxide • cargo transporter • centimeter • Cerenkov radiation • chroniton • chronometer • chronometric node • claustrophobia • cloaking device • coma • combadge • comm link • communicator • computer • cortical implant • crowbar • dagger • data bank • data slate • deflector shield • dimension • disruptor • disruptor cannon • disruptor pistol • disruptor rifle • drug • ecology • ecosphere • ecosystem • Einsteinian space-time • electrolyte • elevator • Emergency Medical Hologram • energy • environmental suit • epoch • • exercise bike • exoskeleton • first aid kit • floodlight • food processor • force field • fusion generator • gamma radiation • gas giant • genetic engineering • gravity • gravity plate • Guardian of Forever • hair • hatchet • heart • hemisphere • hibernation • high-caliber rifle • holo-adventure • holodeck • hologram • hypospray • ice age • impulse engine • industrial phaser drill • intercom • interplexing beacon • ion engine • Irumodic Syndrome • Janeway's Fundamental Principle of Trans-Dimensional Causality • Jefferies tube • keycode • kilogram • kilometer • klaxon • knife • land mine • laser scalpel • levitating blind • lightning • light-year • • masiform-D • matter • medkit • medical scanner • medical tricorder • medicine • memory circuit • menu card • metaphysics • meter • microphone • microtape • molecular processor • monitor • nanoprobe • nebula • neurotoxin • neutron star • nuclear fusion • nuclear weapon • ocular implant • orbit • oxygen • phaser • phaser bank • phaser pistol • phaser rifle • photon grenade • photon torpedo • physiognomy • physiology • plasma • plasma torch • Pogo Paradox • poison • power conduit adaptor • prefix code • probe • psychotricorder • pulsar • radiation • rebreather • red giant • regeneration alcove • regeneration cycle • roller coaster • saponin • satellite • science • security scanner • self-sealing stem bolt • sensor • sensor pad • servomotor • skeleton • snow • space • space station • • spinal chord • starship • sterilization field • subprocessor • subspace • supernova • sword • telegraph • tentacle • thunder • thruster • time • time machine • time travel • torpedo • tractor beam • transceiver • translink frequency • transporter • transporter pad • tricorder • turbine • type-1 phaser • type-2 phaser • ultra-testosterone • universal translator • video screen • viewscreen • virus • warp core • warp engine • warp nacelle • wrist-communicator • x-ray • zero-g treadmill Ranks and titles :administrative assistant • ambassador • anthropologist • archaeologist • assassin • astrophysicist • bodyguard • bosun • bureaucrat • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief sergeant • chieftain • Chieftain of the Cloudless Lands • commander • commissioner • crewman • crewmate • • diplomat • doctor • engineer • ensign • Eyes of Vaal • field tech • first mate • first officer • flight instructor • helmsman • librarian • lieutenant • major • master chief • medic • mercenary • merchant • midwife • navigator • nurse • officer • Orion animal woman • pediatrician • personal aide • physician • pilgrim • pilot • pirate • privateer • scientist • second-in-command • security chief • security officer • sergeant • signalman • smuggler • sniper • soldier • spy • teacher • tech master • technician • terrorist • wizard • xeno-biologist Lifeforms :alien • apple • avocado • bat • bee • bird • bloodhound • blossom • bovine • canine • chimpanzee • chipmunk • clover • corn • crocodile • crow • cucumber • Denebian slime devil • Drofoxian blowfish • duck • fish • flower • fox • fruit • godweed • goose • hawk • herbivore • hominid • honeysuckle • humanoid • insect • kapok tree • Lermossian vole • lion • lizard • lizard-hawk • Loch Ness Monster • mammal • marrow-wyrm • mastiff • megayak • moose • mud louse • mugato • musk ox • palm tree • parasite • plant • primate • rat • reptile • rhinoceros • rhinoose • serpent • shark • sheep • sithar • snake • spice • spider • tree • tribble • vegetable • walrus • wheat • wolf Other references :2267 • 2270 • 2349 • 20th century • 21st century • 23rd century • 24th century • 29th century • The Adventures of Captain Proton • Age of Vaal • Alice in Wonderland • avalanche • away team • Babel Conferences • bacon • bagpipes • bandolier • basket • Battle of Wolf 359 • blueprint • book • bronze • bureaucracy • carpetbagger • Centauri Stinger • century • Chapter Nine:The Curse of the Astro-Mummy's Tomb • chastity belt • Christmas • city • civil war • Class M • Class N • cocktail • coffee • colony • concrete • constellation • credit • Crown Jewels of Paoli VI • crystal • dermaplastic • deuterium • dice • dilithium • diplomacy • distress signal • doll • Dominion War • dress uniform • duranium • earring • Earth-Romulan War • electrum • English language • Eugenics Wars • Federation Standard • fencing • fire • firecracker • fireworks • First Contact Day • flak jacket • Flibarian rum • Gabronese rug • galaxy • gas • gemstone • genie • genocide • • granite • graveyard • Great Depression • gunpowder • haggis • helmet • hieroglyphics • history • Holy Grail • homeworld • hour • ice • Immelmann loop • Interplanetary Journal of Theoretical Physics • iron • jigsaw puzzle • kamikaze • katra • Khitomer Accords • Kobayashi Maru scenario • landing party • latinum • leather • library • logic • magic • magnesite • map • marble • martini • medallion • metal • meteor • millennia • mind meld • mining • minute • mirror • month • moon • Morse code • museum • music • necklace • Olympic Games • Orion whiskey • Pandora's Box • penny • philosophy • piracy • planet • planetoid • plastic • poker • pon farr • prejudice • Prime Directive • quadrant • racketball • red alert • rock • Romulan ale • Rosetta Stone • sandwich • sarcophagus • sauna • Saurian brandy • scarecrow • scotch • second • sector • segregation • skyscraper • slavery • star • starbase • star chart • stardate • star-spirit • steel • summer • surgical mask • swimming pool • Talaxian pasta • tattoo • tea • Temporal Prime Directive • terra-cotta sculpture • tomb • torch • trampoline • Trojan Horse • uniform • university • Vulcan nerve pinch • water • wedding cake • year • yellow alert • Yusubi idol Timeline Chronology * Tuvok is referred to as a lieutenant, even though all other evidence places the Voyager-era sections in 2376, when he was a lieutenant commander. (Tom Paris is also referred to as a lieutenant when he had been demoted to ensign at the time but it is less clear whether this is a reference to his present rank.) Production history Appendices Background Related stories Images External links * Category:TOS novels